


Unbridled Perfection

by Krizlynn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Big Dick Gintoki, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Merry Chrysler!, Pining, Smut, Unrequited Love, Very much just porn with feelings, hate fuck???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizlynn/pseuds/Krizlynn
Summary: There is something about Hijikata that constantly draws Gintoki in, no matter how much he knows he should back away.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Gintama Mini Secret Santa 2020





	Unbridled Perfection

They met at a work gathering. 

It was a special occasion; one where managers from different departments got together to throw an alcohol-ridden, poorly disguised meet-and-greet. It was really just to get drunk. 

Gintoki remembers the first time he put his eyes on Hijikata. Tucked away in the corner of the bar, he laughed respectfully to his supervisor's jokes, hair falling into his eyes a little and prompting graceful fingers to swipe it away. When he looked up he'd made eye contact with Gintoki, giving a little nod that he returned. He seemed to pause when he took in Gintoki's appearance, and he'd stared at Gintoki for a few more seconds, eyes looking him up and down from where he stood with a drink in hand, letting Katsura talk his ear away. And then he was turning back to his higher-ups, saying a few words before he was suddenly making his way over.

Gintoki wasn't really sure what he was in for. To be honest, he should have kept his distance the moment those sultry eyes looked him up and down, but when Hijikata walked up to him that night, he'd greeted the man. Made small talk, complimented his clothes, flirted a little bit. 

Hijikata was flirting back, and another hour in the night found them next to the doorway of Gintoki's apartment, lips locked and thoughts thrown out the window in favor of getting a convenient lay. 

"You're exactly my type," Hijikata said in between kisses, and Gintoki remembered smirking, replying with a " _likewise_ ". 

From then on they formed a purely sexual relationship. It was a no-brainer after they revealed their compatibilities in bed—Hijikata liked the size of Gintoki's cock and Gintoki liked the sound of Hijikata's moans, so they formed this relationship after Hijikata told the other that he was in this only for the sex. 

Gintoki was okay with that. He was okay. 

_Was._

There's no telling when he started feeling more for his partner past his physical needs. 

And it was unavoidable, really. Hijikata's perfect, from the soft hair on his head; the captivating sapphire of his eyes and his foul mouth, to the way his body would arch in pleasure, groans stroking Gintoki's ego and arousal without fail. It didn't help that whenever he was caught off guard he'd laugh a little, eyes crinkling in the corners in response. They'd also run into each other at the company by accident, like when Hijikata was on his smoke break and Gintoki just needed to go somewhere he could play his mobile games in peace. Those moments revealed that Hijikata had a weird humour that the permhead found endearing. When Hijikata tilted his head, lips around a cigarette as he waited for Gintoki to keep talking, the latter realized he was fucked. 

It became something a little more to Gintoki than sex—he's stuck in what can only be called unrequited love.

And Hijikata knows. 

It's cruel how obvious it is that Hijikata's aware, little phrases slipping out during sex—" _you like me, don't you?_ "—but it's even more cruel how he'd continue with, " _but I don't like you, and you know that_ ". He didn't and doesn't care about what types of feelings Gintoki's growing, stating plainly that if he wants to stop the whole thing he's welcome to, and to know that even if they continue for years, Hijikata will never return his feelings. 

Gintoki both hates and adores him.

Gintoki runs his fingers through the male's hair, grabbing, pulling slightly, a flame burning low in his stomach when it causes a gurgled moan to sound from down below. 

"Yeah? You like having your hair pulled?" he murmurs, and the little grunt and nod tells him what he needs to know. He praises the response—knows that sometimes it gets the man going to be lavished, "That's a good boy."

Hijikata's eyebrows furrow in hardly contained arousal at the words, eyes closing a little as he relishes in the praise. He pushes Gintoki's cock further down his throat, and Gintoki groans at that, watching as the captivating blue never leaves his own gaze even as it fills with tears from the over-exertion. When one of the crystalline drops fall down his flushed cheek, Gintoki's once more struck with how perfect the man before him is, and it makes him angry. 

With more force than necessary, the hand in Hijikata's hair jerks his head back, until his member falls out of those pink lips now forming around a loud moan at the tingling of his scalp. 

"Get up." 

Hijikata does so on wobbly legs, and Gintoki's manhandling him onto the bed seconds later, face-down and ass in the air. He fingers him without remorse, set on making him cum embarrassingly fast, feeding him words of approval to break him as he presses on his walls insistently. Hijikata's already a moaning mess on the sheets, knees spreading further, canting back against Gintoki's fingers. 

Gintoki knows the man prefers to cum with a dick in his ass. He takes that away by making him peak on his fingers, so that when Gintoki uses his cock he'll be over stimulated and things won't always go his way.

 _"Gintoki_ ," Hijikata moans when he's close, and Gintoki absolutely _hates it_. Hijikata knows exactly what he's doing—knows just how much it tortures Gintoki to have him spread out under him moaning his voice in that sweet tone, all with the knowledge that he'll never _fully_ be his. 

And it's so damn evident in the way that—once Hijikata has orgasmed from his three fingers—even if Gintoki is feeling particularly cruel, he still flips the man over so he can see his face when he pushes in. Hijikata notices this, and his red lips have a slight curve to them that Gintoki would be an idiot to miss, and, _God_ , Gintoki hates this man for being so wicked. 

He's all the way in when he almost can't stand looking at that face any longer, tempted to bury his nose in the crook of Hijikata's neck, when instead, both of Hijikata's hands settle on the sides of his cheeks. 

It messes him up. 

He's stuck for a long second, blinking, breath caught in his throat, at the way Hijikata stares at him so fondly. 

But it's been months since he's known Hijikata. And he knows this play. He knows it's just to get his hopes up and to crush them later on, so that in his anger he fucks Hijikata harder, just as the man wants. So he leaves Hijikata's touch and pulls out, deciding to speed up the other's agenda and fuck him how he wants now, flipping the pliant body under him to plunge back in. 

"You're a fucking _bastard_ ," Gintoki says, gripping Hijikata's arm as leverage to drill into him. 

Hijikata's moans are loud now, showing just how much he'd been waiting for this. "Yeah," he chokes out. 

"Would have fucked you hard even without your stupid tricks," Gintoki nearly spits, slamming into him, shaking the bed frame at the motion. 

He doesn't answer Gintoki after that, vocabulary now limited to Gintoki's name, various swears, and moans. At some point, when Hijikata's back is against Gintoki's chest and they're both upright, Hijikata cranes his head, arm reaching for Gintoki's face to kiss him. And it's just too much for Gintoki. 

"Don't," Gintoki says through gritted teeth. They'd stopped kissing once things had spiraled and Gintoki couldn't get himself to kiss the man without breaking down. "Just—don't." 

"Call my name," Hijikata requests. 

Gintoki squeezes his eyes shut, groans, thrusting faster.

"Come on, _Gintoki_ , call my name." 

He grits his teeth, grips Hijikata's waist tight to the point he knows he'll leave bruises in the shapes of his fingers. He's on the brink, and everything seems to crash into him at once.

" _Hijikata_ ," Gintoki gasps, shooting his load inside of the man who's also in the midst of his high. His fingers release their grip and then his arms are wrapping around the man's middle, forgetting what the situation is and what everything means, focused solely on the feel of the man, the sweet voice, the intimacy of sex.

" _Hijikata_."

He's constantly losing, and the more he gets drawn into the unbridled perfection in his hands, the more he loses.

**Author's Note:**

> So! To my giftee, I'm sorry that this fell a bit short, but I figured that I'd rather have a short story sort of in time (I'm still late) than a longer, drawn out one that doesn't end like how I want it to end... 
> 
> I decided to make this story on the pining that you asked for, and like. A bit? Of hate fuck? It was like a complicated hate fuck idk lol. I hope this story fits your tastes ahahaha... why is it kinda messed up. 
> 
> Merry Christmas :)


End file.
